


The Smiley Pills

by 88_MaoMao_88



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88_MaoMao_88/pseuds/88_MaoMao_88
Summary: Ray is Youngjae's childhood best friend, they're thicker than thieves, but what happens when Youngjae's friends learn that Ray is Youngjae's drug dealer? Or that Ray and Youngjae have been "together", like fuck buddies but with all the wrong emotions. No, they don't love each other, but Got7 seems to have gotten into a mess they can't get out of without Ray's help. So, what happens when they all start to fall into the vicious cycle that Youngjae practically created? Aka, everyone's thirsty for Ray and it's a massive shit show full of cursing, violence, sex, and drugs.





	The Smiley Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ray and Youngjae met, it's short but the next one chapter will be longer I promise.

____Ray's POV___

 

I’m Youngjae’s childhood friend, he knows I’m in the mafia, he knows I’m a drug lord, and he knows how bloodied my hands are. He knows I always have a gun on me, and yet… He still patches me up after a fight and comes to my house early in the morning for a chat. Personally, I can’t tell you our relationship, because I don’t know or quite understand it myself. We’re pretty much fuck buddies, but, I’ll cook him breakfast in the morning when he asks for it and we’ll chat over a blunt whenever he’s sad. No, we don’t love each other, it’s like an addiction... How about I slow it down a little, maybe you can figure out how the hell it came to this. I’ll start from the beginning so you better be paying attention, I’ll only say it once. 

I met Youngjae in 4th grade, my father was good buddies with his mother and Youngjae wanted to meet me. So we went over to his cream-colored house and I greeted his mother, who cooed over my silver eyes and pitch black hair. Then, Youngjae came in, shyly peeking around the corner with his dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Chubby cheeks dusted pink, he looked at my father... I'll admit my father was quite scary looking. He was American, with sharp features and silver eyes, black hair slicked back and head held high. My father was around 6 feet tall, and combine that with his broad shoulders, tattoos, leather coat, and excessive silver jewelry... He was quite threatening.

"My son, Youngjae should be right-" Mrs. Choi was cut off by Youngjae starting to cry.

"Scary man!" He yelled, pointing at my father. My dad was shocked to say the least. But, Youngjae was sobbing as his mother tried to calm him, I looked at him once more. He was so cute, I was normally closed off but that was the first time I've ever ran over to hug someone. I hugged him tightly, and surprisingly, he began to calm down as I petted his soft hair. He eventually calmed down to sniffles here and there before looking up at me, and kissing me. I let out a shocked noise, stumbling back as Mrs. Choi grabbed Youngjae.

"Youngjae! What did I tell you about giving your friends kisses?" Mrs. Choi hissed. Youngjae looked down and mumbled an apology, I nodded along, still stunned. After that we became amazing friends, but in high school, he got new friends while I was busy inheriting my father's mafia business. I was nearly forgotten by Youngjae until sophomore year when he came up to me asking for "Happy Pills". I was surprised he knew about them, they were small yellow pills with a smiley face printed on the front. They were special pills, depending on the strength, they can last up to 6 days. They made you happy, literally, the were full of a chemical that made your brain release endorphins, oxytocin, serotonin, and dopamine. These 4 are pretty much the main chemicals that make a person happy, so, the pills quite literally give you happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, this chapter is so short... I have some exams to finish up but I'll get a longer chapter out by Friday. I plan to update this story every week or 2, so stay tuned if u like it I guess.
> 
> P.S. If you see any spelling errors, feel free to point them out... Sometimes I swear I can't type. >.>  
> Got7 might be ooc for the story, but hey, I tried ok)


End file.
